


Прощальный танец

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018), Rainy_Elliot



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2019 [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Missing Scene, Vignette, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: — С Финном ББ-8, — говорит По. Протянув руку, касается двумя пальцами развороченной перегородки. — Обещал связаться со мной, если что. Я принёс поесть, ну и подумал, может, тебе не помешает помощь с подготовкой корабля, — он качает головой. — Я не был на нём уже лет двадцать-двадцать пять.Она тогда ещё даже не родилась. Рэй прищуривается, разглядывая его. На Джакку люди стареют быстро, и ей никогда не удавалось верно определять чей-то возраст на глаз. Она думала, что По — ровесник Финна. Но опять же, сколько лет Финну? Она ведь у него не спрашивала.Но обязательно спросит.





	Прощальный танец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leaver's Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621539) by [saellys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saellys/pseuds/saellys). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета - Лилинетт.

— Есть кто живой?

Рей вздрагивает, чуть не стукнувшись головой об панель инженерной станции «Тысячелетнего сокола», и, ругаясь, разворачивается и выпрямляется. Как она могла позволить себе настолько увлечься, что не заметила появления другого человека?

Она выглядывает в коридор и видит там По Дэмерона — тот, медленно разворачиваясь на месте, рассматривает повреждения.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — чуть не выкрикивает Рей, но в последний момент ей всё же удаётся смягчить голос. Один из них должен быть в медотсеке, на случай, если... 

— С Финном ББ-8, — говорит По. Протянув руку, касается двумя пальцами развороченной перегородки. — Обещал связаться со мной, если что. Я принёс поесть, ну и подумал, может, тебе не помешает помощь с подготовкой корабля, — он качает головой. — Я не был на нём уже лет двадцать-двадцать пять.

Она тогда ещё даже не родилась. Рэй прищуривается, разглядывая его. На Джакку люди стареют быстро, и ей никогда не удавалось верно определить чей-то возраст на глаз. Она думала, что По — ровесник Финна. Но опять же, сколько лет Финну? Она ведь у него не спрашивала.

Но обязательно спросит.

Рей осознаёт, что в упор смотрит на По, и затем — что По тоже смотрит на неё, с удручающе притягательной полуулыбкой. Она спешит вернуться к кабель-каналу, над которым работает, пока совсем не покраснела от смущения. 

— Мы с Чубаккой вполне справляемся.

— Я и не говорил, что вы не справляетесь, — он прислоняется к стене на входе, и из-за панели ей видны его сапоги. — Слушай, мне нужно чем-то занять себя. Не умею просто сидеть и ждать, а куртку Финна я уже зашил. Вы разрядили лазерные пушки?

— Думаешь, они мне понадобятся?

— Лишняя подготовка не повредит, верно? О, и я прихватил последний кусок грейссерного сыра из столовой.

Рей не спеша отступает из-за панели и рассматривает небольшой свёрток, который он протягивает ей. Она не хочет подавать ему мысли, будто бы её можно подкупить, но сыр — одна из трёх лучших вещей, что Рей открыла для себя после отлёта с Джакку.

— У меня руки грязные.

По достаёт из кармана чистый платок — да, он всё продумал. Рей принимает его, стирает грязь с пальцев, затем разворачивает сыр и неспешно принимается за еду.

— Только посмотри, как часто его заваривали, — По раскручивает колпачок ручного вентиля. — Есть здесь байпас? 

Рей с набитым ртом кивает на панель, и По наклоняется, чтобы взглянуть на наполовину вскрытый канал. 

— Ага, то, что надо, — он выпрямляется и, кажется, впервые замечает, как здесь тесно. Сводит руки за спиной и втискивается в свободное пространство между диагностическими панелями, чтобы занимать меньше места. — Когда всё приведёте в норму, стоит прицепить сюда какую-нибудь памятную пластинку. «В этом месте двадцать лет спустя после битвы при Явине...»

— ...коммандер По Дэмерон, семи лет, ударил игрушечным истребителем по кнопке отключения предохранителей, спровоцировав выброс обеих спасательных капсул «Сокола» посередине гиперпрыжка?

По вытягивается и отдаёт честь генералу Органе.

— И извинился за это раз тысячу, мэм.

Генерал заглядывает в помещение, и Рей быстро сглатывает сыр.

— Кажется, даже слёзы были. У вас всё в порядке?

— Да, мэм, — отвечает Рей, с трудом подавив желание усмехнуться По.

— Рада это слышать. Чуи почти закончил пополнение запаса ударных ракет, хотя я очень надеюсь, что они не понадобятся. Если что-то будет нужно, скажите отделу снабжения, что я одобряю любой запрос. — Генерал смотрит на открытый вентиль и панель, и что-то мелькает на её лице — слишком быстро, и Рей не успевает понять, что именно. — И простите за грубую сварку. Меня постоянно отвлекали, — она кивает им обоим перед уходом.

— На пластинке можно написать что-нибудь поинтереснее, — говорит По, когда её шаги затихают вдалеке. Рей больше не сдерживает усмешку, и По корчит ей рожу в ответ — но, по крайней мере, его самый постыдный детский секрет был раскрыт лишь перед одним свидетелем. — Я пока начну работать с пушкой. Загляну чуть позже.

Он выныривает из отсека, а Рей, продолжая улыбаться, отправляет в рот последний кусочек сыра и возвращается к работе по улучшению своего корабля.


End file.
